One Way to Relax
by renaxxakat
Summary: AU. Sasuke does a little self-pleasing.


_Tch._ The teen Uchiha thought, pushing his bedroom door closed rather forcefully before locking it and throwing his fairly empty backpack onto the floor. He flipped his bangs and dropped himself down onto his bed, rolling onto his back and then staring up at the ceiling as if _it_ was the cause of his frustration.

No…

_Itachi_ was the cause. Itachi and his idiotic friends.

_**Flashback—**_

_Sasuke pushed open the front door, having just gotten home from school. With a sigh, he removed his shoes and then froze in his place as he heard voices floating from the living room. __**Awesome,**__ he thought. Itachi had his friends over and by the sounds of it, the whole group was probably there._

_He hated Itachi's friends because really, aside from a few, they were all just a bunch of cocky assholes. Cocky, annoying assholes who took any chance they were given to bash him or pick on him. The worst part about it this time though was that for Sasuke to make it to the safe confines of his room, he had to pass the living room where said friends were. No doubt they'd see him walk—_

"_Hey faggot, why don't you come join us?" Came the arrogant call from the other room. Wonderful. They must have heard him come in and now there was __**no**__ way of sliding past them._

"_Fuck off." He responded as he quickly walked through the house towards the staircase, trying to keep his gaze away from the silver-haired man who had taunted him._

"_Ooh, hn. Sounds like someone's pissy today eh." Added the blonde who smirked at the teen as he watched him escape up the steps._

"_Nah he's just a fuckin' pussy. We're too scary."_

_Sasuke clenched his jaw as he brushed off the comments. He swore that one day he would clock one of those fuckers straight in the face._

_End flashback—_

One day, he would… but for now, he had to put up with such comments and idiocy. Besides, trying to start something when he was grossly outnumbered wouldn't help him much in his victory.

He sighed and fished out his iPod from the pocket of his shorts, putting in the ear buds before finding a song to suit his mood and help him relax. Before long, though, his mind began to wander and he decided to help himself relax in a _different_ kind of way. He closed his eyes and stretched out a bit on the bed, letting his right hand wander down his torso until it came to the hem of his shirt. He gripped it and smoothly pulled his shirt up to his chest, exposing the creamy white, soft skin of his stomach to which is fingers quickly found their way to. He trailed them up and down slowly from his belly button to the center of his chest, eventually letting them dip further and further down until they prodded at the waistband of his shorts. Sasuke spread his legs slightly before slipping his hand inside, tenderly trailing his fingertips up the shaft of his softened penis and then down against his scrotum.

_Heh._ He thought cheekily as he continued to stroke himself, doing so a few more times before fully removing his clothing from below the waist and then letting out a slow, deep sigh. He brought his hand down again and took hold of himself, gripping near the base and then slowly sliding his hand upwards to the head, repeating the process a few times before circling the tip of his steadily hardening arousal. As he did so he let a few quiet sighs escape his lips, keeping his eyes shut as he let multiple arousing fantasies flutter through his mind, focusing his physical self on the pleasure his fingers were producing.

After a few moments of teasing and touching, he gripped himself a bit more firmly and began pumping his shaft at a quicker pace, laying his head to one side and bringing his unoccupied hand down to rub and tease at a nipple. His legs occasionally tensed or twitched from the shocks of pleasure that struck him, his body feeling warmer as his arousal heightened and his cock hardened even further.

"H-hh…" he quietly panted as his body became needy… anxious for the touches he was giving and the pleasure that teased him. He momentarily switched hands, squeezing and gently jerking at the base with his left hand while his right hand found its way to his lips. He unceremoniously spit in his hand, bringing the make-shift lube down to his arousal once more in which he gripped it again, pumping his length with an all new slick and easy motion. The sensation caused his hips to buck upwards a bit and a heavy sigh to push past him, his muscles tensing slightly for a moment or two before relaxing to a hot shiver of pleasure.

Now, he brought his left hand down to his erection as well, putting it to work by pressing his fingers against his scrotum, firmly and smoothly massaging the area with the occasional squeeze or tug. Soon enough, he worked up a rhythm with both hands, moving them together to bring him to the height of his arousal and the brink of release. He quickened his pace even further and let the dirtiest of fantasies rack his imagination, trying his hardest to get himself off before…

"A-ah—!"

It happened. His body arched and his muscles tensed as white-hot pleasure tore through his body, sending an array of warm shivers through his senses while his erection pumped out rope after rope of sticky, white bliss. The mess coated his fingers and spread out over his stomach, continuously dribbling out until the last waves of his orgasm faded and his body rest against the sheets beneath him. As he recovered, he slowly slid his hand up and down his weeping cock, his other hand moving up from between his legs to lazily trail through the mess on his stomach. His breathing remained a bit faulted and his cheeks were a light pink hue from the pleasure he'd endured. He was a bit tired and numb now than he had been previously… but… he was as relaxed as he'd ever been.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
